Fiber optic systems allow signals to be transmitted using light as the signal transmission means, and such fiber optic systems may be used in computer systems to aid in data and signal transmission. The fiber optic systems may be used to provide interconnection between boards, and the fiber optic system may be used to provide fiber to fiber connections as needed. Fiber optic connections and methods of forming fiber optic connections exist in the art. However, it is desirable to provide additional optical connections and methods of forming optical connections.